Isaac Netero
Isaac Netero (アイザック＝ネテロ Aizakku Netero) był dwunastym prezesem Stowarzyszenia Łowców. Uważany za czasów swojej świetności za najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie i najlepszego użytkownika Nenu; mimo podeszłego wieku nadal był uważany za najsilniejszego łowcę. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Netero za młodu Za młodu Prezes Netero był niesamowicie umięśniony oraz miał długie spiczaste białe włosy. Jego sylwetka wskazuje na to, że odbywał ciężkie treningi oraz, że posiadał niebywałą sprawność fizyczną. thumb|left|190px|Netero w trakcie trwania serii Isaac Netero był człowiekiem niezwykle umięśnionym i sprawnym jak na swój wiek. Miał długą brodę, włosy spięte w koński ogon oraz sterczące długie brwi oraz długie uszy z kolczykami. Nosił na sobie tradycyjne, biało-niebieskie kimono, a na nogach miał geta, czyli obuwie przypominające chodaki. Podczas walki zmienia swój wygląd na klasyczne ubranie sportowe z koszulką i japońskim kanji "serce/umysł" na przodzie koszulki, jednak ważne jest to, iż zakłada tą koszulkę tylko kiedy zamierza walczyć na poważnie, jak wspomniał Knov. Podczas walki z królem mrówek ściął brodę, brwi oraz kucyka. Osobowość Isaac Netero, jako prezes, był najbardziej poważaną i szanowaną osobą w Stowarzyszeniu Łowców. Był energicznym i często śmiejącym się człowiekiem. Pomimo wieku wciąż żartował i zachowywał się jak nastolatek. Netero charakteryzowała niezwykła skromność i szacunek do przeciwników. Ze względu na swoją ogromną siłę niewielu przeciwników mogło podjąć z nim walkę, a on sam często musiał powstrzymywać się w walce ze zbyt słabymi rywalami. Z tego powodu, jego cichym marzeniem stało się stoczenie pojedynku z osobą silniejszą od niego, w który mógłby włożyć całe swoje serce. thumb|left|220px Netero był również człowiekiem niezywkle podstępnym jak na przykład w sytuacji kiedy dał Gonowi i Killui miesiąc na trening, który normalnie zajął by im rok. Prezes jako dowódca Zodiaków jest bardzo inteligentny i opanowany, kiedy przychodzi do poważnej rozmowy tak jak na przykład w rozmowie z V6. Potrafił przewidzieć cały plan polityków jakim było wykorzystanie łowców do zabicia mrówek oraz zrzucenie winy na organizację łowców. Historia Początki Isaaca Netero nie są znane. Jego przeszłość przedstawiona jest dopiero od momentu jak ma 46 lat i podczas zimy zaczyna trening w górach. Już wtedy był najpotężniejszym człowiekiem świata, gdyż narrator użył słów, iż Netero nie mają pomysłu jak zwiększyć swoje umiejętności zaczął uderzać przed siebie, aby wyrazić wdzięczność sztukom walki. Znaczyłoby to, że wtedy Netero nie miał już sobie równych. W 111 odcinku anime Hunter x Hunter najlepszy przyjaciel Isaaca Netero opowiada o ich wzajemnych relacjach oraz umiejętnościach Netero. Prezes trenował przez wszystkie pory roku, bez wyjątku, co wzmacniało jego hart ducha i wytrzymałość. Netero miał ogromny szacunek do sztuk walki, które pomogły mu dojrzeć, wymyślił więc sposób, aby spłacić ten dług najlepiej jak potrafi, który polegał na wykonywaniu 10.000 ciosów dziennie. Wyciszenie, Oddanie czci, Modlitwa, Przygotowanie i Cios - taka była kolejność i przygotowywanie do ciosu przez prezesa. Na początku ukończenie tej sekwencji zajmowało mu od 5 do 6 sekund. Pierwszego dnia na zadanie 10.000 ciosów potrzebował ponad 18 godzin po czym zasypiał z wyczerpania a po przebudzeniu zaczynał nową serię. Po dwóch latach zauważył różnicę, po zakończeniu serii 10.000 uderzeń słońce wciąż było na niebie. Gdy miał 50 lat przeszedł kompletną metamorfozę co skutkowało zadaniem 10.000 ciosów w mniej niż godzinę. Dzięki temu miał więcej czasu na modlitwę i medytację. Po wykonaniu uderzenia w szkole sztuk walki, rozległa się cisza, którą przerwały rozmowy uczniów i zastanawianie się czy to tylko była wyobraźnia: " Miałem wrażenie, że na chwilę zniknął" , "Usłyszałem dźwięk dopiero gdy było po wszystkim" mówili. W końcu mistrz dojo pokłonił się Netero cały we łzach i prosząc o naukę i wymawiając słowa: " Pani Guanyin ! " oraz ofiarowując mu swoją szkołę i prosząc o naukę. Moce i umiejętności thumb|left|190px Prezes Netero, jako prawdopodobnie najsilniejsza osoba na świecie ma niebywałe umiejętności, co podkreśla jego najlepszy przyjaciel Zeno Zoldyck. Szybkość, siła, Nen, inteligencja, wyostrzone zmysły, skupienie, strategia, analiza, spokój to wszystkie cechy najlepszego wojownika jakim był Isaac Netero. Jego umiejętności były tak wysokie, że był w stanie wyrzucić na wiele kilometrów Neferpitou jednym uderzeniem. Król mrówek przyznał mu respekt za jego niebywałe umiejętności, stwierdził, że trzeba być szaleńcem, żeby opanować tak sztuki walki jak prezes Netero. Inteligencja Netero był jednym z najinteligentniejszych łowców. Jego inteligencja pozwalała mu dobrze przygotować się do bitwy i ocenić przeciwnika. Ponadto z krótkiej rozmowy był w stanie wywnioskować wszystkie uczucia i plany jakie miał rozmówca (polityk z V6), kiedy zlecał mu misję eksterminacji mrówek. Jego wiek pozwalał mu na niebywałą analize sytuacji i spostrzeżenia na, które inni łowcy musieliby długo czekać. Taktyka i strategia Jako doświadczony wojownik, który stoczył dziesiątki tysięcy bitew jest w stanie w chwile ocenić siłe przeciwnika oraz ocenić jak będzie wyglądała walka. Potrafi dobrze przygotować się do bitwy i podczas walki wyciągać odpowiednie wnioski. Netero jest najlepszym strategiem wśród łowców co daje mu ogromną przewage na polu bitwy. Niezwykła szybkość Prezes był jedną z najszybszych postaci występujących w serii. Mimo, że prędkość jego ruchów nie mogła rywalizować z tą prezentowaną przez Meruema, potrafił on przez większość czasu odpierać jego zmasowane natarcie, dzięki niesamowitej szybkości, z jaką składał ręce do modlitwy, przywołując Bodhisattvę. Ruch jego dłoni był jedynym momentem, w którym wyprzedzał on Króla i jest to, jak do tej pory, prawdopodobnie najszybsza reakcja wśród wszystkich postaci. Siła Netero fizycznie również jest najsilniejszym łowcą oraz ma najlepszą kontrolę nad mięśniami i stawami. Potrafi kontrolować każdy detal swojego ciała, zacisnąć żyły w nodze, zablokować dopływ krwi czy zwiększyć siłę mięśni aby szybciej się poruszać bądź mocniej uderzać. Jest mistrzem w kontroli mięśni a jego siła fizyczna nie ma sobie równych. Jego objętość nogi w standardowym lekkim napięciu jest większa niż maksymalne napięcie uda przez Neferpitou. Ponadto jego siła ciała jest tak duża, że gdyby Gon uderzył go głową zmarłby na miejscu. W młodości Netero miał jeszcze większą siłę i wytrzymałość niż w wieku 120 lat co czyniło go istnym potworem. Wytrzymałość Jego wytrzymałość jest godna podziwu, gdyż pomimo wieku bez żadnego zmęczenia jest w stanie walczyć z prędkością ponad dźwiękową z królem mówek. Choć najlepsze lata są za nim, to wciąż pod względem wytrzymałości króluje wśród łowców.'' '' Walka wręcz Netero jest mistrzem walki wręcz jako mistrz sztuk walki i najsilniejszy łowca jego umiejętności są niepodważalne. Pozycje do sztuk walki stosuje perfekcyjnie a uderzenia wyprowadza z największym skupieniem. Potrafi być skupiony przez wiele godzin i dni.'' '' Nen thumb|right|190px Nen staruszka był niesamowicie cichy dlatego nie dało się przewidzieć jego następnego ataku na podstawie obserwacji jego aury. Kiedy Colt, jeden z dowódców mrówek, oceniał jego aurę w stosunku do mocy Meruema, powiedział że Netero nawet by się do niego nie zbliżył. Netero nie żył tak długo przez przypadek, jego żywotność zawdzięcza wspaniałemu opanowaniu Nenu oraz modlitwom i treningowi w górach. Dzięki treningowi posiada nawet odporność psychiczną rośliny co znaczy, że nic nie jest w stanie go zaskoczyć ani przestraszyć. Zeno wyraźnie zaznaczył, że Netero wyraźnie nad nim przeważa, prawdopodobnie jest wielokrotnie silniejszy. Jego Nen jest tak przerażający, że Killua po zobaczeniu jego Enu zmienił kierunek biegu ze względu na przerażenie i ciarki jakie go przeszły. Morel opisał Nen staruszka, kiedy ten pokazywał go Coltowi jako przeszywający. Mówił, że czuje jakby wbijały się w niego miliony igieł, po czym był cały spocony i przerażony potęgą 120-letniego Netero. Nen Isaaca był odzwierciedleniem jego miłości do sztuk walki i spokoju ducha. Był łagodny, czysty, spokojny, a jego atak zerowej ręki otaczał cel "bezkrytyczną miłością". Jego umiejętności Nenu wzbudziły podziw nawet w oczach króla mrówek. Sto Stylów Guanyin Bodhissattvy left|thumb|190px Netero emituje olbrzymią, sturęką marionetkę buddy, która jest odzwierciedleniem jego harmonii i spokoju ducha. Poprzez skupienie i złączenie rąk do modlitwy rozpoczyna atak. Sto stylów Guanyin Bodhissatvy jest połączeniem emitera, wzmacniacza oraz manipulatora, ostatni atak zerowej ręki dodaje jeszcze transformatora co oznacza, że Netero opanował na najwyższym stopniu 4 rodzaje Nenu, co jest teoretycznie niemożliwe. Jego Budda stoi zaraz za nim i wykonuje ruchy skoordynowane z ruchami rąk prezesa. Dzięki 100 rękom jest ona w stanie uderzyć w każde miejsce i pod każdym kątem, co jest przejawem perfekcyjności tej mocy. ar:نيتيرو en:Isaac_Netero es:Isaac_Netero fr:Isaac_Netero id:Isaac_Netero pt:Isaac_Netero ru:Айзек_Нетеро zh:艾札克•尼特羅 Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wzmacniacze Kategoria:Postacie